Interesting Claus
Information Episode Details * Episode Title: Interesting Claus * Episode Number: 07 * Series: Last Exile * Original Air Date: 5/19/2003 * English Air Date: 3/11/2004 Related Episodes * Previous: Arbiter Attack * Next: Takeback Summary Claus and Lavie take a military vanship and attempt to engage the Starfish assaulting the Silvana. Though they have no prior combat experience and thus little effect in the dogfight, Claus's flying attracts the interest of Dio Eraclea. Dio and Lucciola launch from the Guild Presence Ship in their personal Starfish so that Dio can toy with Claus. Claus tries to shoot Dio down, but Dio is a superior pilot; and when he runs out of bullets, Lavie suffers a red out and is unable to reload them. Tatiana and Alister, returning from their mission, see the Silvana under attack. They try to help Claus, but are engaged by Lucciola. Finally, the time limit of the operation passes and all of the Starfish return to the Guild Presence Ship as it moves out of combat range of the Silvana. Tatiana harshly criticizes Claus's flying, saying that he should not be allowed to fly a military vanship, and says that Lavie is worthless as a navi if she has red outs. The Silvana holds a dinner party to celebrate their victory over the Guild. Afterwards, however, Lavie breaks down crying. Synopsis The “Silvana” is under attack by Guild fighters and must defend herself until the Guild are forced to withdraw due to limited fuel. Claus and Lavie enter the battle in a spare fighter vanship; however, Claus experiences some difficulty in maneuvering the craft. Dio takes interest in Claus as he begins to have a better grasp of the vanship. After observing Claus complete a Scissors and an Immelmann turn, Dio dubs him “Immelmann” and decides to enter the battle, as does Lucciola. However, instead of shooting down Claus and Lavie, Dio toys with them to the point at which he achieves a lock on them before disengaging, and repeats the process several times. Lavie does not handle combat well and forgets to reload the guns and eventually suffers a redout when Claus attempts to escape from Dio’s fighter. Midway through the battle, Tatiana returns to find the “Silvana” under attack and also engages Dio’s fighter. Lucciola disconnects his fighter from Dio’s and begins to engage Tatiana. Dio decides to stop playing with Claus, but all Guild forces are recalled before he is able to fire on the next target lock. Back aboard the “Silvana”, Tatiana is angry that Claus was given permission to fly a fighter vanship and criticizes Lavie as a poor navigator. Featured Characters Anatoray characters * Claus Valca * Lavie Head Silvana crew members * Alex Row * Sophia Forrester * Arthur Campbell * Wina Lightning * Tatiana Wisla * Alister Agrew * Anthony Kostabi * Ethan Pelerin * Gale Frank * Godwin Austin * Briand Guild members * Alvis Hamilton * Dio Eraclea * Lucciola Featured Locations Prester * Anatoray Featured Ships * Silvana * Vanship * Starfish * Guild Presence Ship Trivia *The episode title points to Claus as the center of interest, just as a unique chess move that generates particular interest. *Various phrases transliterated in Greek characters are visible at certain points throughout the episode. *Gauges on Claus's vanship read ΠΡΕΣΣΥΡΕ ΙΝΔΙΧΑΤΟΡ (PRESSURE INDICATOR) and Σπεεδ Ινδιχατορ (Speed Indicator). Both gauges have μανυφαχτυρεδ βψ ωανσηιπ γυιλδ (manufactured by vanship guild) at the bottom. *Dio's Starfish displays ΑΛΛ ΡΕΑΔΨ (ALL READY) upon startup, ΛΟΧΚ ΟΝ (LOCK ON) when targeting Claus's vanship, and ΟΠΕΡΑΤΙΟΝ ΧΟΜΠΛΕΤΙΟΝ (OPERATION COMPLETION) when recalled to the Guild Presence Ship. Category:Episodes